Pedagogic
by maria.peretyachenko
Summary: Pedagogic


**Педагогика** – наука о воспитании, образовании и обучении и искусство обучающе-воспитательной практики по развитию и формированию личности.

**Объект исследования** – целостная область изучения.

**Предмет исследования** – некоторая целостная часть области изучения наукой.

**Категория** (науки, в том числе и педагогики) – обобщенное понятие.

**Проблема** – противоречие между знанием и незнанием.

**Методология:**

**а) философский уровень – **совокупность исходных философских идей, которые лежат в основе исследования природных или общественных явлений и решающим образом сказываются на их теоретическом понимании (теоретической интерпретации).

**б) общенаучный уровень – **учение о принципах построения, формах и способах научно-познавательной деятельности.

**в) научно-педагогический уровень – **философский (идеализм - 1 дух, материализм - 1 материя), общенаучный (диалектический материализм - подход (1 материя, 2 сознание) ), научный - принципы построения педагогической науки, технологический - на этом уровне разрабатываются методы познания, учения и диагностики.

**Воспитание** (в широком философском смысле) – передача общественного жизненного опыта от поколения к поколению; процесс подготовки подрастающих поколений к жизни.

**Воспитание** (в узком профессионально-педагогическом смысле) – двусторонний целенаправленный процесс организации педагогом активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся по овладению общественным жизненным опытом.

**Образование** - специально организованный процесс овладения обучающимися научными знаниями, практическими умениями и навыками, развитие их умственно-познавательных и творческих способностей, мировоззрения и нравственно-эстетической культуры, в котором они приобретают личностный облик и индивидуальное своеобразие.

**Обучение** — это двусторонний, специально организованный, целенаправленный процесс, в котором учитель организовывает и стимулирует активную учебно-познавательную деятельность учащихся, направленную на овладение ими системой научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, на развитие их творческих способностей, формирование нравственно-эстетических взглядов и мировоззренческих идеалов.

**Цель **– осознанный образ предвосхищаемого результата, на который направлены действия человека или группы людей (предполагаемый идеальный результат деятельности).

**Цель воспитания **– предполагаемый идеальный результат воспитательной деятельности.

**Закономерности – **устойчивые, повторяющиеся, существенные связи между причиной и следствием.

**Закономерности воспитания – **устойчивые, повторяющиеся, существенные связи в воспитательном процессе, выявление которых позволяет сформулировать и реализовывать принципы воспитания, добиваясь эффективных результатов в развитии личности.

**Принцип – **руководящая идея, основное правило, основное требование к деятельности, поведению и т.д.

**Принципы воспитания – **требования к организации воспитательной деятельности, сформулированные на основе выявленных закономерностей воспитания; реализация принципов воспитания в педагогическом процессе позволяет добиваться эффективности в развитии личности.

**Самовоспитание – **сознательная и целенаправленная деятельность человека по формированию и совершенствованию у себя положительных и устранению отрицательных качеств.

**Перевоспитание – **вид воспитания, цель которого – устранение отрицательных и развитие положительных свойств личности.

**Метод **(от греч. metodos – путь исследования, способ) – способ достижения цели.

**Метод воспитания – **способы организации педагогом активной разнообразной деятельности учащихся, в которой происходит их личностное развитие.

**Прием воспитания – **часть метода воспитания (например, требование как метод воспитания предполагает использование такого воспитательного приема, как контроль за выполнением требования; метод убеждения включает в себя прием обоснования того или иного положения, взгляда, в котором необходимо убедить воспитанника и т.д.).

**Средство воспитания – **с одной стороны,- это различные виды деятельности (игровая, трудовая, познавательная, общение), а с другой – совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, при помощи которых реализуются методы и приемы воспитания.

**Классификация методов воспитания** – это система методов воспитания, выстроенная по определенному признаку.

**К общим методам воспитания **относятся:

Методы убеждения (рассказ, разъяснение, внушение, лекция, беседа, диспут, дискуссия и т.д.); - способствует формирования у учащегося самовоспитания

методы положительного примера - принцип «делай как я и не будь как я»;

метод упражнений (приучения) - приучают только собак;

методы одобрения и осуждения;

метод требования;

метод контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки;

метод переключения (деятельности) - чаще всего используется в ситуациях когда нельзя реализовать метод убеждения, требования, поощрения и наказания.

**По характеру **методы воспитания делятся на _убеждение, упражнение_, _поощрение и наказание_ (Н.И. Болдырев, Н.К. Гончаров, Ф.Ф. Королев и др.). В данном случае общий признак «характер метода» включает в себя _направленность, применимость, особенность _и некоторые другие стороны методов.

Т.А. Ильина и И.Т. Огородников представляют **обобщенную систему методов **– методы убеждения, методы организации деятельности, стимулирования поведения школьников.

В классификации И.С. Марьенко выделены **по принципу воздействия** на воспитанников следующие группы методов:

-объяснительно-репродуктивные (рассказ, лекция, разъяснение, положительный пример и т.д.);

-проблемно-ситуативные (ситуация выбора деятельности и поведения, дискуссия, диспут и т.д.);

-методы приучения и упражнения;

-стимулирования (соревнование, поощрение, требование и т.д.);

-торможения (наказание, требование) - остановить за неправильное поведение;

-руководства и самовоспитания.

**МЕТОДЫ ВОСПИТАНИЯ**

(Классификация В.А. Сластенина, Г.И. Щукиной)

**Методы формирования сознания**

**Методы организации деятельности и формирования опыта общественного поведения личности**

**Методы стимулирования поведения и деятельности**

**Методы контроля, самоконтроля и самооценки деятельности и поведения**

Все методы убеждения:

Рассказ.

Объяснение и разъяснение.

Лекция.

Этическая беседа.

Увещевание.

Внушение.

Инструктаж.

Диспут.

Дискуссия.

Полемика.

Доклад.

Положительный пример.

Упражнение.

Приучение.

Педагогическое

требование.

Общественное мнение.

Поручение.

Воспитывающая ситуация.

Переключение в деятельности.

Соревнование.

Поощрение.

Наказание.

Сюжетно-ролевые

игры.

Педагогическое наблюдение.

Беседы с целью выявления уровней воспитанности и воспитуемости.

Опросы, устные и анкетные.

Тесты.

Анализ результатов общественно-полезной деятельности, работы органов самоуправления.

Создание ситуаций для изучения поведения воспитанников.

**Человек –** биосоциальное существо.

**Индивид – **отдельно взятый человек.

**Индивидуальность** – совокупность качеств, которые делают человека отличным от других, неповторимым, в своем роде уникальным; «это то общее и единичное, чем отличается один человек от другого, одна личность от другой и что придает им неповторимость» (И.Ф. Харламов).

**Личность** – человек в совокупности общественных отношений (К. Маркс); человек как носитель сознания (К.К. Платонов).

**Развитие (личности) – **взаимосвязанный процесс количественных и качественных изменений, которые происходят в анатомо-физиологическом созревании человека, в совершенствовании его нервной системы и психики, а также его познавательной и творческой деятельности, в обогащении нравственности, мировоззрения.

**Формирование (личности) – ** результат процесса личностного развития человека, означает становление основных личностных качеств.

**Среда – **вся окружающая человека действительность, в которой происходит его личностное развитие.

**Наследственность – **совокупность свойств организма, передаваемых от поколения к поколению, или «свойство живых систем воспроизводить свою организацию, иначе говоря, свойство живых организмов воссоздавать себе подобных в ряду поколений» (И.Ф. Харламов).

**Активность (личности) – **(от лат. aktivus – деятельный) деятельное отношение личности к миру, способность производить общественно значимые преобразования материальной и духовной среды на основе освоения исторического опыта человечества; проявляется в творческой деятельности, волевых актах, общении. Формируется под воздействием среды и воспитания.

**Возрастные особенности (развития личности) **– типологические специфические характеристики деятельности, мышления, запросов и интересов, социальных проявлений человека в определенный временной период его личностного развития.

**Учет индивидуальных и возрастных особенностей школьника в учебно-воспитательном процессе – **адаптация обучения и воспитания к индивидуальным и возрастным особенностям учащихся

**Базовая культура личности – **сформированность культуры умственного труда, интеллекта, нравственно-эстетических взглядов и убеждений, культуры поведения и нравственной воспитанности, культуры трудовой деятельности, здорового образа жизни, стремления к физическому совершенствованию личности.

**Мировоззрение** – специфическая форма сознания человека, его система взглядов на окружающий мир и свое место в нем. Представляет собой многовидовое явление. Различают 3 вида мировоззрения:

научное

религиозное

житейское

Гуманизм - человек как высшая ценность.

**Научное мировоззрение** – система взглядов на окружающую действительность, в основе которых лежит теоретическое осмысление сущности и причинно-следственных связей, то есть закономерностей, характеризующих развитие природных и общественных явлений.

**Религиозное мировоззрение – **понимание человеком окружающей действительности с точки зрения веры в Бога, глубокая убежденность в божественном происхождении жизни на Земле, в существование божественного предопределения жизни каждого человека.

**Обыденное (или житейское) мировоззрение – **понимание окружающего мира, основанное на житейском опыте, на здравом смысле.

**Знания – **результат познавательной деятельности в виде определенной системы информации, которую человек усвоил и может воспроизвести.

**Взгляды – **суждения, основанные на знаниях и выражающие собственное отношение человека к тому, что он познал (отношение к знаниям).

**Убеждения – **знания, идеи, теории, концепции, в которые человек верит как в непреложную истину и которые являются для него руководством к действию (знания и взгляды в действии).

**Идеалы – **образ совершенства, наиболее ценного и величественного, в культуре, искусстве, отношениях между людьми, нравственное и абсолютное основание морального долга, критерий разделения добра и зла.

**Мораль –** совокупность норм и правил, выработанных человечеством для регулирования поведения человека, отношений между людьми.

**Нравственность – **это освоенная, внутренне принятая человеком общественная мораль, регулирующая его индивидуальное поведение, опирающаяся на мировоззренческие убеждения и чувство совести, личностное качество, характеризующее поведение человека в соответствии с нормами и правилами морали (мораль в действии).

**Нравственное воспитание – **целостный процесс соответствующей нормам общечеловеческой морали организации всей жизни школьников с целью выработки их нравственного сознания.

**Этика - ** наука о морали и нравственности.

**Эстетика –** наука о прекрасном.

**Эстетическое воспитание – **процесс организации педагогом разнообразной художественно-эстетической деятельности учащихся, направленной на формирование у них способности полноценно воспринимать и правильно понимать прекрасное в искусстве и в жизни, на выработку эстетических представлений, понятий, вкусов и убеждений, а также развитие творческих задатков и дарований в области искусства.

**Экология – **общая наука об отношении организмов в окружающей среде (Э. Геккель), наука об организации и функционировании надорганизменных систем различных уровней: популяций, видов, биоценозов (сообществ), экосистем, биогеоцинозов и биосферы.

**Экологическая культура – **система научных знаний о взаимодействии человека, общества и природы; экологических ценностных ориентаций, норм и правил; нравственного и эстетического отношения к природе; умений и навыков по изучению природы и ее охране.

**Экологическое сознание – **экологические знания (сведения, выводы и обобщения) об окружающей природной среде и взаимодействии с ней человека, экологические мышление, чувства и воля.

**Экологический кризис – **трудности, проблемы экологического характера вследствие техногенной деятельности человека.

**Экологическое воспитание – ** целенаправленная, специально организованная, систематическая педагогическая деятельность, направленная на развитие экологической образованности и воспитанности детей, на формирование их экологического сознания, умений и навыков по изучению природы и ее охране.

**Экологическое образование **– процесс овладения учащимися системой научных знаний об окружающей природной реальности как среде жизнедеятельности человека, о влиянии производственной деятельности общества на природную среду, а также знаний, умений и навыков природоохранительной деятельности.

**Валеология - **наука о сохранении и укреплении здоровья человека, здоровом образе жизни.

**Коллектив – **группа объединенных общими социально значимыми целями и задачами людей, достигшая в процессе социально ценной совместной деятельности высокого уровня развития.

**Детский воспитательный коллектив – **развитая группа детей, которая объединена общими, имеющими общественно ценностный смысл целями и совместной деятельностью по их достижению, в которой есть органы самоуправления.

«Коллектив – это социальный живой организм, который потому и организм, что он имеет органы, что там есть полномочия, ответственность, соотношения частей, взаимозависимость, а если ничего этого нет, то нет и коллектива, а есть просто толпа или сборище» (А.С. Макаренко).

**Семья – **малая социальная группа, члены которой связаны брачными или родственными узами, общностью быта, взаимной моральной и материальной ответственностью.

**Педагогическое общение – **это профессиональное взаимодействие учителя с участниками педагогического процесса на уроке и вне его, направленное на создание благоприятного эмоционально-психологического климата.

**Коммуникативность – **личностное качество, способность к общению.

**Коммуникативное поведение учителя – **процесс общения педагога с участниками педагогического процесса посредством речи и соответствующего поведения, способствующий установлению контактов с учащимися.

**Дидактика:**

а) теория обучения и образования;

б) отрасль педагогических знаний, в рамках которой исследуются сущность, закономерности и принципы обучения, содержание образования, методы, средства и формы овладения учащимися содержанием образования в процессе обучения.

**Содержание образования – **система научных знаний, практических умений и навыков, творческих способностей, нравственно-эстетических взглядов, мировоззренческих идей, которыми учащиеся овладевают в процессе обучения и которые решительным образом сказываются на формировании их личностного облика.

**Общее образование – **процесс овладения учащимися основами наук о природе и обществе.

**Политехническое образование –** овладения учащимися основными принципами всех процессов современного производства, приобретение ими навыков труда простейшими орудиями производства.

**Учебный план – **это основной государственный документ, составная часть государственного стандарта в области образования, в котором определяется продолжительность учебного года, длительность четвертей (семестров) и каникул, дается полный перечень дисциплин, изучаемых в учебном заведении, распределяется изучение предметов по годам обучения, указывается общее количество часов, отведенных на изучение предметов за все время обучения в каждом классе (на каждом курсе. Факультете)

**Учебная программа – **основной государственный документ, составленный на основании учебного плана, в котором отражается конкретное содержание учебного материала по предмету в тезисном виде; определяются объем учебного материала и логика его изучения, количество часов по темам и разделам; дается перечень умений и навыков, подлежащих формированию в процессе изучения конкретного предмета («обучающийся должен знать и уметь…»).

**Процесс обучения** – двусторонний целенаправленный процесс организации педагогом активной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся по овладению содержанием образования.

**Учебный процесс** – процесс обучения в конкретном учебно-воспитательном заведении (учебный процесс в общеобразовательной школе, в вузе, в колледже и т.д.).

**Преподавание – **процесс организации педагогом учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся.

**Учение – **непосредственно учебно-познавательная деятельность учащихся (восприятие, осмысление, запоминание, применение на практике и прочное усвоение учебного материала).

**Закономерности обучения – **существенные, устойчивые, повторяющиеся связи в процессе обучения, выявление которых лежит в основе определения принципов организации процесса обучения с целью его совершенствования.

**Принципы обучения – **требования к организации процесса обучения, выработанные на основе познанных закономерностей и направленные на результативность обучения учащихся.

**Структура процесса обучения – **совокупность компонентов обучения как целостной педагогической системы.

**Метод обучения –** это способ обучающей работы учителя, организации учебно**-**познавательной деятельности учащихся по решению дидактических задач, направленный на овладение учебным материалом.

**Прием обучения** – часть метода обучения.

**Средство обучения** **– **различные виды деятельности, при помощи которых осуществляется процесс обучения (игра, общение, практическая трудовая деятельность и т.д.), а также совокупность предметов и произведений материальной и духовной культуры, которые привлекаются в процессе обучения

**Классификация методов обучения ****– **систематизация методов обучения по определенному признаку.

**Ф****орма обучения** (forma [лат.] – наружный вид, внешние очертания) – дидактическая категория, которая отражает внешнюю сторону организации учебного процесса, внешний признак учебного процесса по количественному составу учащихся (индивидуальная, индивидуально-групповая, коллективная, фронтальная).

**Организационная форма обучения **– дидактическая категория, в которой находят отражение внешние стороны обучения, связанные не только с количественным составом обучающихся, но и с местом и временем обучения (класс, учебный кабинет, мастерская, студия и т.д.; 45 минут, первая или вторая смена и т.д.), а также с порядком осуществления обучения (расписание учебных занятий).

**Урок **– основная коллективная форма организации обучения, которой присущи постоянный состав учащихся, определенные временные рамки, твердо установленной расписание и организация учебной работы над одним и тем же материалом (И.Ф.Харламов).

**Урок **– это дидактическая конструкция, в которой в единстве и взаимосвязи представлены цель и результат, организационная форма и содержание, субъект и объект общения, личностные и профессиональные качества учителя, его мастерство и творчество, процесс и методическое обеспечение, предназначенные для реализации целей и задач обучения, развития и воспитания.

**Нестандартный урок ****– **форма организации обучения, которая как урок не относится ни к одной из известных классификаций, ей присуща большая вариативность структуры, основана на творчестве и импровизации, на активном взаимодействии учителя и учеников при их увлеченности совместной творческой деятельностью. Цели нестандартного урока – развитие интереса к учению, творческих способностей учащихся.

**Факультатив **(от лат. fakultatis – возможный, необязательный, предоставляемый на выбор) – организационная форма обучения, используемая с целью углубления и расширения знаний, развития способностей и интересов учащихся, проведения планомерной профориентационной работы.

**Экскурсия – **форма организации обучения, при которой ученики воспринимают и усваивают учебный материал, выходя непосредственно к месту нахождения изучаемых предметов, явлений, процессов (к объектам природы, историческим памятникам, в музеи, на заводы, фермы и т.д.).

**Дополнительные занятия и консультации –**формы организации обучения, которые проводятся с группой учащихся или индивидуально с одним учеником с целью восполнения пробелов в знаниях; выработки умений и навыков, освоение которых не произошло по какой-то причине на уроке; удовлетворения повышенного интереса школьников к изучению какого-то отдельного вопроса или предмета в целом.

**Домашняя учебная работа школьников –**форма организации обучения, сущность которой состоит в самостоятельном, без помощи и руководства учителя, выполнении учебных заданий по повторению и углублению учебного материала, изученного на уроках, по применению усвоенных знаний на практике, совершенствованию учебных умений и навыков.

**Внеклассная учебная работа (кружки, клубы по предметно-****научным интересам, олимпиады, предметные вечера, другие предметные КТД и т.д.) – **формы организации обучения, основной целью которых является развитие интереса школьников к изучаемому предмету, творческих способностей, наклонностей учащихся.

**Педагогическая система** – совокупность взаимосвязанных компонентов (педагоги и воспитанники, их цели, способы деятельности, содержание образования и воспитания, материально-технические средства), характеризующих сущность педагогической деятельности, объединенных общей целью функционирования и единства управления, выступающих во взаимодействии со средой как целостной явление.

**Педагогическая система современной школы** – целостность обучения и воспитания, а также сфера профессионального и свободного общения всех участников педагогического процесса.

**Авторская педагогическая система** – образовательно-воспитательное учреждение, основанное на нетрадиционных подходах, идеях, концепциях, принципах, технологиях обучения и воспитания. Проектируется автором (ученым, руководителем учреждения; выдающимся, талантливым педагогом, авторским педагогическим коллективом).

**Воспитательная система **– целостность компонентов социальной действительности, обеспечивающих духовное и нравственное становление и развитие личности. В практике современной школы чаще всего фигурируют две системы: дидактическая (охватывает учебную деятельность школьников и методическую работу учителей) и система воспитательной работы, под которой обычно понимают систему внеучебных воспитательных мероприятий. (В.С. Кукушин)

**Педагогический процесс** – обучение и воспитание в неразрывном единстве.

**Технология**:

а) это совокупность приемов, применяемых в каком-либо деле, мастерстве, искусстве (толковый словарь);

б) целостная система знаний, используемых с целью реализовать конкретный человеческий замысел, моделируя условия, средства и способы; процедура изготовления продукта человеческой деятельности.

**Педагогическая технология** – проект определенной педагогической системы, реализуемой на практике (В.П. Беспалько); совокупность средств и методов воспроизведения теоретически обоснованных процессов обучения и воспитания, позволяющих успешно реализовывать поставленные воспитательно-образовательные цели, предполагающие научное проектирование, при котором задаются эти цели и сохраняется возможность объективных измерений достигнутых результатов.

**Методика обучения и воспитания** – совокупность методов, приемов и средств обучения и воспитания, позволяющих реализовывать педагогические цели.

**Личностно-ориентированный подход**:

а) это методологическая ориентация в педагогической деятельности, выработанная на основе гуманистического мировоззрения, позволяющая посредством опоры на систему взаимосвязанных понятий, идей гуманистической педагогики, гуманных способов педагогических действий обеспечивать и поддерживать процессы самопознания, самостроительства и самореализации личности ребенка, развития его индивидуальности;

б) последовательное отношение педагога к воспитаннику как к личности, как к самостоятельному ответственному субъекту воспитательного взаимодействия;

в) индивидуальный подход педагога к каждому воспитаннику, помогающий ему в осознании себя личностью, в выявлении возможностей, стимулирующих самостановление, самоутверждение, самореализацию.

**Педагогика сотрудничества:**

а) современная воспитательно-образовательная технология, разработанная на основе совместной развивающей деятельности учителей и учащихся, характеризующаяся их субъект-субъектными отношениями в педагогическом процессе;

б) педагогическая технология, в которой осуществляется совместная, взаимосвязанная деятельность учащихся и учителей, построенная на демократических принципах, ориентированная на достижение осознаваемых, личностно значимых целей (как учениками, так и учителями);

в) педагогическая технология, основанная на гуманистической идее совместной развивающей деятельности детей и взрослых, педагогов и воспитанников, скрепленной взаимопониманием, проникновением в духовный мир друг друга, коллективным анализом хода и результатов этой деятельности.

**Развивающее обучение:**

а) процесс организации педагогом учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, в которой обеспечивается не только полноценное усвоение содержания образования, но и формируются способы учебно-познавательной деятельности (общеучебные и специальные умения и навыки), осуществляется умственное, духовно-нравственное, физическое развитие ученика;

б) ориентация учебного процесса на потенциальные возможности человека и на их реализацию; в концепции развивающего обучения ребенок рассматривается не как объект обучающих воздействий учителя, а как самоизменяющийся субъект учения.

**Дифференцированное обучение** – процесс организации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, в которой методы и формы учебно-воспитательной работы, отбор содержания образования основаны на учете индивидуальных особенностей обучаемых (возможностей, способностей, потребностей, интересов и т.д.).

**Программированное обучение** – процесс организации индивидуальной и самостоятельной учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся по заранее разработанной обучающей программе с помощью специальных (программированных) средств, обеспечивающих каждому обучаемому возможность осуществления процесса учения в соответствии с индивидуальными особенностями.

**Модульное обучение** – процесс организации учебно-познавательной деятельности учащихся, предполагающей работу с учебной программой, представленной в виде модулей (автономных частей учебного материала, структурированных определенным образом).

**Классный руководитель** – педагог в школе, осуществляющий организацию, проведение и координирование воспитательной работы в закрепленном за ним классе.

**План воспитательной работы классного руководителя** – школьный документ, созданный классным руководителем и заверенный педагогическим советом школы, в котором отражена заранее намеченная система воспитательных дел и мероприятий, предусматривающая порядок, последовательность, сроки их выполнения и ответственных за проведение.

**Система работы классного руководителя** – совокупность различных видов педагогической деятельности – целеполагающей, диагностической, прогностической, проектировочной, конструктивной, организаторской, рефлексивной. В конечном итоге все виды деятельности направлены на решение поставленных образовательно-воспитательных задач в группе учащихся (классе). Это подсистема педагогической системы школы.

**Способности** – индивидуально-психологические особенности человека, проявляющиеся и формирующиеся в деятельности и являющиеся условием ее успешности.

**Интеллектуальные способности** – индивидуально-психологические особенности человека, позволяющие ему действовать разумно, рационально мыслить и хорошо справляться с жизненными обстоятельствами.

**Творческие способности** – синтез свойств и особенностей личности, характеризующих степень их соответствия требованиям определенного вида творческой деятельности и обусловливающих уровень ее результативности.

**Творчество** – деятельность, результатом которой является создание новых, оригинальных и более совершенных материальных и духовных ценностей, обладающих объективной или(и) субъективной значимостью.

**Коллективное творческое дело** – это социальное творчество, направленное на служение людям, творчество самостроительства личности. Его содержание – забота о себе, о друге, о своем коллективе, о близких и далеких людях в конкретных практических социальных ситуациях (И.П. Иванов).

**Отставание в учебе – **недостаточное усвоение отдельными учащимися текущего учебного материала. Устойчивое, систематическое отставание в учебе перерастает в неуспеваемость.

**Неуспеваемость – **высокая степень отставания школьника в учении, при которой ученик за отведенное время не овладевает ЗУН(ами), предусмотренными учебными программами, на удовлетворительном уровне.

**Педагогическая запущенность (учащегося) – **комплекс негативных качеств личности и поведение, противоречащее требованиям общества и учебного заведения

**Девиантность – **интегративное качество человека, в котором проявляетсяотклонение от принятых в обществе моральных, социальных, правовых норм и правил; формируется в основном под негативным влиянием социальной ситуации, в результате нравственной деформации личности.

**Деликвентность –** крайние проявления девиантного поведения, действий, результаты которых уголовно наказуемы.

**Педагогическая профилактика (отставания в учебе, неуспеваемости и, как следствие, педагогической запущенности) – **комплекс педагогических мер, предотвращающих отставание в учебе (поиск и реализация наиболее эффективных систем, технологий, методов и приемов обучения).

**Педагогическая диагностика неуспеваемости – **систематический контроль и оценка результатов обучения, своевременное обнаружение пробелов в знаниях, причин отставания в учебе, педагогический консилиум и т.д.

**Педагогическая терапия, коррекционная деятельность педагога – **деятельность учителя по исправлению недостатков в учебно-познавательной деятельности школьников с помощью специальной системы педагогических приемов и мероприятий (следует отличать от деятельности педагога, психолога, социального педагога в рамках коррекционной педагогики, где коррекционная деятельность понимается как педагогическое воздействие на личность аномального ребенка). Коррекционная работа пронизывает все обучение и воспитание детей с отклонениями в развитии.

**ИТО (информационные технологии обучения) – **система научных и инженерных знаний, а также методов и средств, которая используется для создания, сбора, передачи, хранения и обработки учебной информации по предметам изучения;педагогическая технология, использующая специальные способы, программные и технические средства (кино, аудио- и видеосредства, компьютеры, телекоммуникационные сети) для работы с информацией.

**Новые информационные технологии (компьютерные технологии) – **технологии обучения, при помощи которых осуществляются процессы накопления, обработки, представления, передачи, использования информации с помощью электронных (компьютерных) средств.

**Знания (о предметной области) – **вся совокупность полезной информации и процедур, которые можно к ней применить, чтобы произвести новую информацию о предметной области.

**Информация (о предметной области) - ** любой вид сведений о предметах, фактах, понятиях предметной области.

**Предметная область – **совокупность объектов реального или предполагаемого мира, рассматриваемых в пределах данного контекста, который понимается как отдельное рассуждение, фрагмент научной теории или теория в целом и ограничивается рамками информационных технологий избранной области.

**Электронный учебник – **программный комплекс с учебными материалами и текстами по определенному предмету.


End file.
